KPopp
Kelly '''(born November 18, 1989), also known as KPopp, 'is a video game commentator on YouTube who has over 350,000 subscribers. The first video she uploaded was in 2006 of her skateboarding (doing a nose stall). Her next upload was in 2010, it was a gaming video, which made her a famous gamer on YouTube today. Kelly is currently a YouTube partner, and has more than 350,000 subscribers. She makes many gameplay video series, such as The Sims 3, The Walking Dead, Dating Simulators, Facade, Grand Theft Auto, Call of Duty, and many other games. Personal life Kelly was born on November 18, 1989 and currently lives with her boyfriend, Alex, or Whiteboy7thst, and their two cats named NomPopp and Cat7thst in Chicago, Illinois. She originates from an unspecified birth place. Nothing much is known about KPopp since she hasn't mentioned anything and also hasn't done a "Draw My Life" video. In 2011, She met Alex in Georgia, United States as revealed in Alex's "Draw My Life" video. After Alex had a small visit at her house, he found himself robbed; where after the incident he lived with her in a rented house in the woods. YouTube career YouTube Kelly opened her YouTube account under the name KPopp on February 18, 2006 with a sports video showing a teenager Kelly doing a skateboarding trick called an "Nose Stall". A few years later following the sports video, she started doing ''Call of Duty ''and ''MW2 ''commentaries, and Let's Plays on ''Heavy Rain, Red Dead Redemption ''and hilarious glitch videos. Then, KPopp began uploading Let's Plays and playthroughs on action-themed, mystery-themed and shooter-themed videos, including ''Justice in Pike's Basin ''live commentaries, flash games and other types of games such as ''Façade. KPopp spawned a fanbase named "Popptarts", and references her subscribers as "Popptarts" and "Manlytarts"; at times. On an interview with SimsTabloid, KPopp explained her reactions to numbers of subscribers, "It is a little strange. I remember jumping for joy and freaking out when I got my first subscriber. Everything after that has been awesome, but I haven’t freaked out quite as much! I’m just really happy because I love interacting with the people who watch my videos. I love replying to comments and messages when I can. It sucks because I get so many. There was a time when I would reply to every comment and message I got. I had to stop doing that after about 40,000 subscribers because it would take 4+ hours to respond to everything. YouTube has been the reason for so many of the best moments in my life so far. I’ve met so many amazing people that when I really stop to think about it… I just cannot control my emotions. There are so many things that viewers don’t always see about YouTube content creators. A lot of people want to point fingers and call some people fake or in it for the wrong reasons, but I’m very lucky. I think people can tell that I am a genuinely good person. Or maybe not, I can be kind of mean to video game characters because they do not have feelings. I swear, I’m a really caring and nice person though! I’m this weird mix of awkward, sarcastic, and nice so it usually just results in silliness." KPopp explained how she got the idea for The Sims 3 Hunger Games, "I was reading the second book of the Hunger Games trilogy and it just kind of hit me. I knew it would be a lot of fun. I just had to figure out how to make a Sims 3 interpretation of it. A lot of times when people come to the series they are expecting it to be exactly like the Hunger Games in the books/movies. Clearly, that would be difficult to do on the Sims. I enjoy the fact that my Sims Hunger Games is based more off of luck and chance for the most part. I let the Sims have their free-will and very rarely control them unless it is challenge time or something else important. The series just makes me laugh so hard. It is always really fun to rewatch what happened when I am in the editing process. I am really glad people seem to be enjoying it as much as me." Trivia *Kelly was identified as a Potterhead (Harry Potter official fan name) and a Tribute (The Hunger Games official fan name), **Potterhead: When she revealed on the introduction of Season 1 of the Sims 3 Hunger Games. ***Kelly owns a collectors edition of the Harry Potter books. ***Kelly also re-read the Harry Potter books. **Tribute: She created the series loosely based on the novels and films. ***Kelly has read the books of the franchise, as revealed in an interview with SimsTabloid. *It was identified that Kelly has seven expansion packs of The Sims 3. *She revealed that from 10-16, she would always download custom content from the The Sims Exchange and that she would spend hours there. *Kelly interprets a character called Sister Ivana Bangkok. *Kelly has a Nintendo Wii given to her by an ex-boyfriend. *Kelly was interviewed by SimsTabloid. **In the interview she revealed her favorite Pregnant Challenge daughter was Anorexia. **She also revealed how she thought of making a The Sims spin-off series to The Hunger Games. **She also revealed she read the books of The Hunger Games. **She also revealed that she and her friend is planning to make a Dating Simulator. *Kelly was a shy troublemaker at a very young age, although she was very friendly. Quotes from the Pregnant Challenge Category:Community